murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder 5: A New Beginning
Murder 5: A New Beginning or simply Murder 5 is the fifth installment in the Murder series. It started July 27, 2014 and finished August 21, 2014. Once again, it was originally intended to be the final installment in the Murder series but the ending was kept more open so the series could continue if decided. Braedon, Marie, and Beck, who had all been killed in Murder 4 originally, had their deaths retconned to continue the story. Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Harris * Casey Tuqiri as Roslyn Ross * Matt Juran as Logan Lawson * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Jynkx Resident as Beck Brennan * Melanie Putzo as Amy Hart * Annie Juran as Lana Lloyd * Lulu Malik as Courtney Van Der Wahl * Abraelon as Jacob Ramirez * October Amat as Keenan Reed * Mattey Juran as Ethan Hawke * Elle Parkes as Amanda Rose * Melanie DiPrima as Nadira Sloan * Amber Putzo as Nina Holden * Kayla Burt as Tara Noble * Kyrosnag as Zig Ashley Synopsis Braedon, who had been living in seclusion since Arthur's death, learned of a movie being produced based on a book that Beck had written about the Buzzing Massacre. He sets off to find Roslyn. Braedon reunites with Roslyn, Marie, and Logan and shows them the article about the movie. Roslyn is distraught and breaks up with Logan, saying she lost herself in the murders. Logan tells her that he loves her and will wait for her while she finds herself. Braedon and the girls set off for Hollywood, hoping to put a stop to the movie. They met Nina Holden after arriving on set, Nina allowing them to check out the set. Lana Lloyd, who was portraying Annie in the film, introduced herself to the trio and apologized to Roslyn specifically because she'd just finished filming Annie's death scene. Beck, who had been touring the set, spotted Braedon and came over to talk with the group. She expressed her regret in letting the book get so big. Braedon and Marie forgave her but Roslyn harassed her over it. She apologized again, saying she hoped Roslyn would forgive her one day before leaving. Nina called Courtney Van Der Wahl and Jacob Ramirez to set. Jacob was a no show, causing the scene to be delayed. Courtney, thinking Roslyn was a set assistant, demanded she get her a coffee. Roslyn threatened to punch Courtney when she became more and more hostile toward them but Courtney told her she'd sue her if she breathed near her. Lana took Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie out for a bite to eat and to show them around town. They met Amy Hart at the restaurant, the actress portraying Melanie and her real half sister. Roslyn couldn't handle anymore and ran away to be alone. Braedon and Marie apologized for cutting things short and chased after her. Jacob, still at his apartment, awoke to find that the woman he'd slept with the night before had stolen his wallet. He angrily shattered a bottle of wine against the wall before hearing a noise, he was attacked by a masked figured and stabbed before being thrown from the balcony, landing on a car. The following day Nina called a cast meeting, during which it was reported that Jacob was found dead. Shocked, the actors wondered what would happen now. Amanda Rose was killed after staying behind on set to look for a lost tube of lipgloss. Back at their hotel, Roslyn watched the report of Jacob's murder on the news, blaming Arthur for his death. Braedon, quickly growing annoyed, yelled at her to leave Arthur in the past where he belonged. Marie went out to a club and met two more actors, Nadira Sloan and Zig Ashley. Nadira bribed a bouncer to clear out the VIP area so she could be alone. She soon saw a masked figure watching her. Assuming it to be Zig in his killer costume, Nadira joked with him. Realizing too late that it wasn't a joke, she was killed and pulled out a side door just before Zig came to check on her. Finding no one, he left. Zig, Ethan Hawke, and Tara Noble approached Nina about quitting the movie. She told them they couldn't because of their contracts. Nina discovered Amanda's body and called the police, who shut down the production until the killer was found. They headed to Zig's house, deciding it best to stay together. Lana and Keenan Reed, who had been out on a date, were attacked and joined up with the others. Amy called Braedon to tell him about the murder, since he was part of the original killings. Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie met them at Zig's house. Courtney accused Braedon of being the killer before storming off. Amy chased after her, trying to convince her to come back. Zig and Ethan went to lock up all the exits. In the garage, Zig attacked and killed Ethan. Amy returned to the others and said Courtney had vanished. Nina, who was outside trying to get service on her phone, was killed. Zig then threw Courtney's body thru a window before shooting through a window, striking Marie. Braedon fought with him, kicking the gun toward Amy. Amy revealed she was working with Zig before shooting Roslyn. Zig chased after Tara and murdered her. Amy told Zig to kill Lana and Keenan while she killed Braedon. Keenan was stabbed in the struggle while Lana was able to gain the upper hand and kill Zig. Lana ran to Keenan's side, begging him to stay with her before he fell unresponsive. Amy dragged Lana back into the other room, preparing to kill her, Braedon tackled her and was able to grab the gun, shooting and killing Amy. Braedon walked outside as the police and paramedics arrived. They announced two survivors, Marie and Keenan. Lana left in the ambulance with Keenan while Marie promised she'd never leave Braedon. Sometime later, Braedon revisited Columtreal University and placed a photo of himself, Annie, and Melanie on a bench. He told them he missed them and would see them soon. Deaths #Jacob Ramirez - Stabbed with hook, thrown from apartment window, landed on a car below. #Amanda Rose - Gutted. #Nadira Sloan - Stabbed, throat slit. #Ethan Hawke - Hit in head with wrench, neck snapped, skull broken. #Courtney Van Der Wahl - Repeatedly stabbed in the stomach/gut. #Nina Holden - Forced backwards onto a fencepost, impaled through back and out abdomen. #Roslyn Ross - Shot in the chest. #Tara Noble - Stabbed in the gut. #Zig Ashley - Beaten, landed on knife, crushed by fridge landing on him. #Amy Hart - Shot in the chest and head.